


Made with Desire, the False Love

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Loose Thoughts & Elaborate Outlines [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, F/M, Forced Marriage, Maybe - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love, jk jk, lotor is a dick, no beta we die like men, not always but in this fic he is bc it's fun, okay well one of the love is but the other isn't it's hard to explain just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Anon prompted on Tumblr:Crazy idea I’m sorry to bother you! Lotor uses a love potion to get Pidge to love him, Shiro, who pidge was actually in love with and shiro with her, finds out and has to free her from the potion before the royal galra wedding happens, ya know because Lotor proposed as soon as he could >:3
Relationships: Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Series: Loose Thoughts & Elaborate Outlines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Made with Desire, the False Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being full of emotions, so i decided to put them to good use. Well, I wrote an angsty piece before and then tried to see how many shidge posts i had somehow not reblogged i could find before my phone died, and then i took a shower, and then i was like ok well lets just spit content out of my head oh hey i've got some good prompts in my tumblr inbox, which should really be labeled my "write later when i have energy and/or am feeling write-y" so yeah that's where we are now
> 
> *reminder that this leans more towards pseudo-writing, like everything in this series

It started three years prior, but Shiro doesn’t know that.  _ It  _ happened the day before, but he doesn’t know that either. Ignorance is bliss, or so they say.

Shiro may be handsome, strong, and have a kind heart, but he’s never wanted the life of a prince. He’s accepted it though, taking his role seriously and doing the best he could do for his people. After all, King Alfor was so kind to take Shiro as his own son after his birth parents passed away in the fire. So Shiro always tries his absolute best--but there was one princely thing he never, ever intends to do. That is, Shiro doesn’t want to marry a princess. It was joked about, often, how he could marry Allura since they weren’t related, but neither are actually interested in the other. He suspects that the princess fancies one of the high mage’s apprentices, and he’d tease her, but that would make it fair game for her to tease him back.

The truth is, Shiro is (and has been forever) in love with a woman who is of the “very much not a princess” category. He was friends with her brother before ever being adopted into the royal family, although he was far too young to think of marriage back then. He thought kissing was gross and only for boring grown ups. Of course, time passed and he had a relationship or two--with perfectly wonderful men and women--but they never lasted. He tried because they were royals, and he needs to marry a royal, but his heart was never in it. Instead, only one girl occupied his mind: the alchemist’s daughter, Katie Holt.

Things are going well for Shiro, though. After so many years of wondering if he could ever confess to the brilliant woman, he had gone and done it. There they were, standing in the castle’s garden, when he took her hand. It was soft and her warmth spread throughout his body. Her gold eyes glowed in the moonlight, and the fireflies danced around her hair. Before he could back out and run away, he said everything he’d thought for years. “Love” didn’t seem to be a good enough word for her. She was his everything, and he told her so.

That was six months ago. Between work together during the day and secret dates at night, their relationship had been true bliss. Marriage quickly became a common topic. But they had to make it a spectacle. King Alfor couldn’t say no if he proposed to her in front of the whole court. He was a traditionalist, but he wasn’t cruel. He had been a good dad, and deep down, Shiro knew that Alfor just wanted the best for him. So they set a date and put their plan in motion.

Shiro walks on air as he makes his way to the throne room. It’s a bright day, a good day. The court is gathering for some routine business and Katie will have to be there, by her father and dad, anyway. Later, there will be meetings with the newly arrived guests from the Kingdom of Diabazaal. But Shiro didn’t care about that. He would meet with thousands of Galra if it meant getting to marry Katie, and he really, really doesn’t like the Galra.

The door in front of him seems to glow a bright gold in the morning light, and he wonders if it’s a trick of the eyes or some Altean magic set up by Katie before hand. A gift, and invitation. Suddenly the ancient piece of engraved wood feels like a monument against his hand. This is it, he thinks. This is the moment he’s dreamt of for years. Katie may not be a princess, but Shiro certainly feels like one just about to get his happily ever after. 

A deep breath and he’s pushing through the door, the last one to join the party assembled before the king. From the seat to Alfor’s right, Allura shoots Shiro a suspiciously knowing smile, but he can’t even make a face back. He’s so happy, and even Alfor seems to notice, his brow raised at his son. Instead of going to his own seat besides Melanor, Shiro stops before the king and kneels. Alfor’s face is smooth and relaxed, but his eyes reveal that he knows something is up.

“My King,” Shiro begins, doing his best to keep his face politely neutral.

“Spreak, my son,” Alfor acknowledges.

“I request a moment of the court’s time.”

Shiro looks into Alfor’s eyes, notes the confusion, and the thumping in his chest grows stronger. He hadn’t considered that his dad would simply dismiss the notion.

“Go ahead,” Alfor gives his blessing.

Shiro’s too excited to realize how silly his doubt had been. It’s almost too much emotion for him to contain, but he does his best. Turning slowly to the side, he faces the high mages, sorcerers, and alchemists of the court. Katie, dressed in her green alchemist’s garb, seems to shine from the center of the group like a star.

“Katie,” Shiro approaches, taking her hand.

He’s shaking, but he’s glad she isn’t. Her calmness soothes him.

Daring not to meet her eyes, for fear he’ll burst into tears of joy, he kneels. The motion is too quick. His knee hits the stone too hard, and his body experiences pain, but his mind is in the clouds. No pain or misfortune is left to keep him from the love of his life.

“Katie of House Holt, Apprentice to the Royal Alchemist of the Kingdom of Altea, Loyal Advisor to the Princess, and Hand to the Castle Guard, I ask you to graciously accept my hand in marriage.”

There’s no response. A wave of electricity runs through his body and he finally looks up to meet her eyes. There is no happiness in them, only confusion and sadness.

“Um, I’m sorry, my prince,” her face is growing hot and tears are swelling in her eyes.

The thundering in his chest is no longer fueled by excitement, but suddenly takes on a tone of terror. How could he have made such a mistake? What did he do to make her cry? Did he fantasize everything they had been? Was it an illusion? He felt no ill feelings toward her, only the deepest concern. And guilt. He never wanted to be the cause of her pain.

Her hand slips out of his and she turns away, trying to hide her face from the staring crowd.

“What’s the matter, Katie,” he tries to say, but his voice is hoarse.

“I can’t marry you,” her voice is smaller than his. “I’m already engaged.”

Shiro’s mind feels like it’s shattering. His heart is in his throat, and the throne room is suddenly hotter than the volcano of Shyla. Everyone is staring, wondering what could have possibly gotten into him. But what should’ve been expected from a commoner who became prince? Of course he had delusions that any girl would just say yes to him. That he could put poor Katie on the spot. Sweat pools on his skin and a thousand years pass. Or maybe it’s a few seconds. Katie is there, in front of him, embarrassed by what he’s done, and he has no idea how to react.

But that doesn’t mean his body doesn’t move anyway. He stands, words building in his throat, spilling out louder than he intends.

“What? To-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. There’s someone between him and Katie, someone who hadn’t been there before.

“That’s enough. I would appreciate it if you didn’t harass my fiance.”

Prince Lotor.

The heat of embarrassment turns into the fire of anger.  _ Lotor did something to Katie. _ The smug bastard is standing there, as if he means to protect Katie from Shiro. But something is wrong, and he knows Lotor is behind it. Lotor is always behind it. Shiro is not an angry person, or at least he tries not to be, but the Galra prince always manages to push the right buttons. No one else seems to notice. They don’t see the way his eyes scheme, or his smile reeks of mischief. They didn’t see it when Shiro was reprimanded for his first fight with Lotor three years ago when the met, and they won’t see it now.

Still, Shiro’s fist clenches. But all eyes are on him. The proposal can be written off as a mistake, a misunderstanding. Punching the Galra prince in his bastard face is an act of war. For a moment, Shiro thinks he might actually do it, but he catches a glimpse of Katie’s scrunched up, worried face behind the vile prince, and he knows better than to do it. Huffing, he spins around and exits the throne room as quickly as possible. His body aches, calling out to Katie, begging his mind to let them turn around and go rescue her, but how do you rescue a princess when no one realizes she’s been captured by a monster?

Shiro knows that the first thing he has to do is figure out what exactly Lotor did.

He’s in his room, flipping through a few of the books on Galra magic that Katie had gifted him, when there’s a knock on his door.

“Son?”

Shiro freezes. It’s Alfor. A sense of shame washes over him and he makes no move to open the door, but Alfor comes in anyway. He’s the king. Doors in the castle don’t stop him.

“Son,” Alfor starts, but Shiro won’t turn around.

“Son, I know how you feel about-”

“No, dad,” Shiro cuts him off.

Alfor doesn’t usually respond to interruptions, but there’s something different about how Shiro speaks. Shiro himself can hear it, and is grateful he’s facing away or else his face would betray his surprise. His voice is firm. Commanding.  _ Regal. _

“Lotor did something to Katie.”

Shiro is ready to be reprimanded. He’s ready to hear the king scold him for his behavior--warn him to back off. And standing there, book in hand, facing the window of his room, he wonders what he’s willing to do to protect Katie. When Alfor refuses to see the truth, will he argue? Will he defy his father? His king? Or will he slip out the window in the night, gone from the castle as quickly as he came, and seek the truth alone? He doesn’t know, but it turns out he doesn’t need to.

“I know, son,” Alfor says and Shiro can hear the pain in his voice. “Allura said she’s been acting odd since last night. Distant.”

“Then why didn’t you do something?” Shiro turns and there’s tears in his eyes.

He wishes they weren’t there, but they’re present all the same. Falling down his face in heavy streams.

“Lotor is still a Galra prince. You have spirit, my son, but we need diplomacy. Perhaps your sister is the best one to deal with this.”

Alfor’s hand falls on Shiro’s shoulder, and it’s heavy. His words aren’t a suggestion, they’re a command. And no one refuses a command from the king. Not even his children. That’s why they are so rarely issued, and that’s why Shiro believes how serious his father is. It doesn’t matter. No one refuses a command from the king, and unlike Allura, Shiro was once no one.

“Understood, father.”

Alfor gives Shiro a kind smile, but there’s pain in his eyes. It’s clear he doesn’t want to put his son in this position, but there are two countries full of people at stake.  _ Is she really worth that? _ Shiro can hear Alfor’s voice in his head.

_ She’s worth the world. _

Alfor leaves Shiro to his books, and Shiro pushes forward with the investigation. He’s unsure why Lotor would chose to have Katie as his bride, instead of Allura. His sister would certainly create a better political advantage. Katie was a brilliant alchemist, the genius behind everything from the castle’s defenses to the water system, but most of her pull was due to Allura, Shiro, or Sam. 

Visions of time spent in Katie’s lab danced in Shiro’s head.

“Don’t blow anything up, Pidge!” Matt had yelled before heading out.

Shiro was worried he’d give up their secret from his deep blush alone, and Katie just laughed at him. They talked for hours, as they usually did when he visited her lab, but it never bored him. Her eyes sparkled as she pointed out this design and that. Everything was right when she talked. Everything was good. It didn’t matter if she was working on ways to improve the mage’s tools, or new weapons for the guards.

_ Weapons. _

Shiro tore through his pile to find a specific book. Bound it red, the book was embossed with the title “Theories on the Application of Magic to Warfare.” Maybe he had a lead.

Or so he thought. There was a key piece of information that Shiro was lacking. One that would be very difficult to obtain, as there were only two people that had it. This information was not a spell or a technique. It wasn’t war plans or diplomatic negotiations. It was a story. The story of what happened three years ago on the night Shiro fought Lotor. The night Shiro was banished to his room, and Katie was gathering herbs in the garden alone.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. i'll post the second half tomorrow hopefully.
> 
> who knows what'll happen. def not me.


End file.
